Paper Partners!
by Metallic Star
Summary: It's a dark day when Bowser finally defeats Mario. Perhaps even the Mushroom Kingdom Hero needs help at times. A look at the Partners' lives in the first Paper Mario before, during, and maybe even after their adventure. Not stolen, details inside.
1. The Granter

As said in the summary, this is my story. I used to be Classy Sauce but unfortunately, life happened and I am now unable to log in after two years of not using the email and password I gave that account. This story is not stolen and is in fact mine.

That being said, I read the second review I obtained in the time that passed and felt an overwhelming need to continue this story, if only to return the positive feeling I needed at the time. So, I am polishing up this rusty story and will be editing a few things in order to fit in with my head canons and theories I have developed for the Mario series. If there are any questions, feel free to ask me. Again, I thank the guest who reviewed several months ago, and I hope that you'll see this and feel it was worth the wait.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a breathtaking sight, really. Every time he passed by this hill, he would smile and think of the adventure he had down in the Mushroom Kingdom, all the people he met and the lives he affected personally rather than picking up a Wish and sending it to the Star Spirits. Not that there was anything wrong with that, he thought, but a bright smile directed at him was just as heartwarming as being thanked silently.

But in this circumstance, the view was quite heartbreaking.

The Wishing stars still littered the fields, some in groups or on their own. Dozens upon hundreds waited to be the one that would be chosen and cared for lovingly, to be granted. Each one gave off their own light and brightened the place up enough to see. These Wishes were still the embodiment of complete faith entrusted to a passing celestial body. Most of these Wishes would be let down.

The lone Star floating past the scattered wishes sighed wistfully as he searched for a select few that would be granted. There was no room for error in his decision, as he only had enough magic to grant up to ten wishes in this dire crisis. He was no Star Spirit. Despite his ventures in the past, he held only a limited amount of magic to grant wishes without the aid of the Star Rod. No, the Star Spirits had been trapped in cards and the Star Rod had been stolen by the selfish Koopa King himself, Bowser. The damage done was enough. Some wishes were too broken now to grant.

So instead of the tranquil feeling he felt when he came here to reminisce about traveling in a doll's body, he was downcast. The warm glow from every Wish beckoned to him, pleading to be the ones granted.

 _Please, please let my husband be safe. He was in the castle when it was torn out of the ground._

 _Spirits, please let the entire kingdom be safe._

 _I wish I can see my sister again...safe and sound._

 _I hope I can eat a lot of Shroom Cake today._

The star increasingly felt guilty at the wishes he could hear. It was in his nature to want to keep the residents below happy. Even something as simple as wanting _cake_ would have to be delayed for the moment. He paused before hurrying past the wishes that occurred the day King Bowser stole the Mushroom Kingdom's Castle. Catching his breath, the Star listened for a Wish that can aid in ending King Koopa's reign.

 _I wish I could trounce Mario! Once and for **ALL!**_

The star glared silently at the old wish from the King himself. Selfish wishes that would result in pain were always ignored. Today, more than ever, he needed to find the perfect wishes. The star's glare softened up, musing now. They all needed to connect somehow, to give the Mushroom Kingdom a greater chance in fighting back against Bowser. Mulling over his options, the Star's attention was suddenly grabbed by a clear cut wish.

 _I wish I can meet Mario! He's strong and heroic! We can go on an adventure and beat up bad guys! I wanna be just like him!_

Mario. That was it. The Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. How could he forget? Mario could be the perfect starting point for all the wishes. The Star headed toward the Wish. It wasn't the most selfless, but this Goomba had the passion and gave the Star the idea in the first place. Tapping the Wishing star, it floated up and twinkled happily. With a small smile, the Star continued, letting the Wish trail behind him. He needed a few more.

 _Oh, man. Kolorado is such a cool Koopa-I'd love to join him on one of his expeditions one day. If that would happen, I would just burst out of excitement!_

Kolorado...He would be heading to Dry Dry Desert soon. The Star was sure that one Star Spirit was being held somewhere out there. ...And he didn't really trust Kolorado to be the one to aid the Hero. Making his choice, the Star lightly tapped on this Wish and it joined the other.

 _I just want out...and to get back at those TRAITOROUS KOOPA BROTHERS!_

The Wish Granter recoiled as a loud explosion emphasized the angered Bob-omb's rage-filled wish. While he knew he had just followed the wishing-pain-upon-others rule...well, he was allowed to be petty upon villains, was he not? The Granter chose to pick up this explosive wish as well.

Turning, the Granter noticed a Wish that had landed clumsily. Reaching out, he realized it was one that had been cast by accident; The Wisher-a Parakoopa-hadn't noticed the Falling Star.

 _Consarnit...If only I could find all these letters..._

There was no Wish less pure than this. The Granter took this one in too. He closed his eyes, listening to the whispers around him. A passionate one tugged at him.

 _Please...I, I don't even know if you Star Spirits are real or even listen to Boos, but...but Tubba Blubba is so horrible! We...I only wanted to mess with him a bit, and now he's eating everybody! I can't do anything but this is getting out of hand! Send a little pixie dust, or..or a hero our way, will you? Please?_

A Boo had reached out to him. Bowser in control was affecting more people than the Granter thought. Feeling a twinge of worry, the Granter shook his head and decided to continue. He picked up this wish and walked along.

A quiet sob caught his attention.

 _I just want to see my child again, won't somebody help...? Please...just make sure Watt is in good hands..._

A **child** was missing because of this? The Granter frowned and his light flared red for a bit. He did not hesitate in choosing this wish.

As a direct contrast to the last wish, laughter of rambunctious Yoshi kids resonated from a lone one. This one came from Lavalava Island. The Granter turned to this one, interested but puzzled.

 _I would really appreciate some respect from these kids. ...Or visitors. It'd be nice to see a new face around here._

The Cheep Cheep sounded exhausted, but it was plain to tell she loved her home to death. Even with her sighing, she sounded amused at the kids' playing. The Granter could only imagine what would happen if anything happened to them. He picked up this wish without a sound.

Looking back at the Wishes who followed him, he mused on how much magic he had left. He had predicted ten, but there were only seven so far and he felt a bit intimidated. There were a few wishes that required a bit more magic than the rest with him.

He had enough for one more, so he had to choose more carefully. Several minutes passed before he heard one that seemed worthwhile.

 _I know that...well, I mean...-sigh- I don't know, man. I thought that this was the right thing to do but...it doesn't feel right. Everyone seemed to...I just, need...help. Please help me find out what's best for me. For me and Lakilulu._

Interesting, the Granter mused. He wasn't much surprised to see a villain turn on their original perspective, but to see one doubt his entire life...This conflicted Lakitu simply needed a small push to see which way was the correct path for him. The Star beckoned to the Wish to join him. It did, albeit a bit uncertain.

Looking over his choices, he realized they were a rag tag team. Two fans, a hot head, a clumsy mailman, a guilt-ridden sassy ghost, a scared child. a babysitter and a confused softy who tried too hard to be tough. To anyone else, it would seem he had been too lenient and had chosen wrong...

But the Granter knew they were perfect. After all, wasn't a Monarch, a Tyrant, a Puppet, and a lost, overly-sensitive Prince just as much a _mess_ a Hero had to work with before?

Chuckling in amusement, the Granter began to make his way back to Star Haven. The Wishes kept repeating their assigned wishes quietly, excitedly trailing behind the Granter. They knew they were going to be made into a reality, but didn't quite understand the plan the Granter had in mind.


	2. A Little Goomnut

Looking back at my old version of this story, the pacing was so clumpy and awkward xD Luckily, I've improved and I'm positive it shows. Originally, Goombario's first chapter included a summary of his entire life, and then the events of the game, but I believe this way is less cluttered, and has more characterization than the last version. The joke-alternate title for this chapter is "A Little Goomnerd."

Enjoy!

* * *

 **"The Goomba Haven"**

Goomba Village is an oddity. The town consists of only a Toad House, and the place has large, unused amounts of land. It seems strange to call it a village...by today's standard, that is.

Back when the first Mushroom-Koopa War had started, the general mindset was that all Goombas had deflected to the Koopa Kingdom. This was proven false when several of the species traveled straight to the Mushroom Capital, walked into the castle and asked the Queen for shelter and refuge from those who deemed them traitors.

Impressed by the Goombas' bravery and ever the caretaker for those in need, Queen Toadstool accepted these travelers with only a few cautious measures to keep both them and her people safe. She granted them more than enough land to accommodate the band of Goombas, and planned a settlement to be built for them. This safe haven was dubbed Goomba Village.

Despite being set up a fair distance away, Queen Toadstool ensured the monthly shipment of necessary supplies. The vocal minority of Toads against the village of Goombas fortunately did nothing but complain, and they were simply ignored in favor of defending against the true threat; King Koopa. However, because of the divide of resources, it took a while to complete even a simple Toad House.

In a surprising letter to the Queen, the Goombas assured her to leave them be. They were able to get along fine in the wilderness and can survive on their own, and as long as she was willing to continue her support, they'd do all they can to aid the Mushroom Kingdom in return. Queen Toadstool thanked them for their contributions and gave her word to supply them with all they needed.

Soon, the war began to gradually die down, as did the need for Goomba Village. They no longer had to live in fear, so they gave their thanks to the Mushroom Monarch and set out to begin new lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. Eventually, all that remained of the village was the Toad House that still stands proudly today, serving as a reminder of the precarious peace that sustained between the Goombas and Toads during the War.

* * *

As a younger kid, Goombario would always read this passage in awe. To think he lived in such an _important_ place where so many brave Goombas lived! It was exciting to think that, just maybe, he would grow up to make such a ground breaking change in history. It couldn't be that difficult, could it? Just be a hero! After all, as his dad has told him before, he was named after the Mushroom Kingdom Hero, Mario! He was practically destined to be famous!

Then, he realized that a few paragraphs talking about a dusty, forgotten village wasn't much to be proud of. This disappointment led to a slightly bitter feeling, since the history book had actually gone out of its way to ensure that the Toad House "still stands proudly," when not a single soul had bothered to come around and check if it were indeed still standing. However, his disappointment managed to wrap around to determination soon enough, as his optimistic side convinced him he could be the one to place Goomba Village back on the map.

And these thoughts would always swirl around the young Goomba's mind as he grew older, making him want to try his hand at an adventure but doubting himself just enough to not bother. He felt a bit guilty at wanting more than just staying at home. It wasn't long until he mentioned this to his grandfather, Goompa, who simply let out a hearty laugh. "Goombario, take it from me. Goombas are anything _but_ helpless!"

Despite his complete faith in Goompa, Goombario felt the need to bring up all the _bad_ Goombas Mario had effortlessly defeated.

Goompa shook his head. "Those Goombas have nothing to fight for. They only go up against Mario because they _have_ to. Mario fights for a reason, and that's why he wins! When I traveled with my friends, we saw the entire world and came across several enemies, and never lost once! In fact, a Toad even asked to train under my supervision..."

And once again, Goombario eagerly listened to Goompa's tale, momentarily forgetting about his dilemma. In fact, he never considered Goombas weak again. After all, if they were, it wouldn't be possible for Goompa to exist, would it?

* * *

On his next birthday, Goombario received a more modern history book of the Mushroom Kingdom from Goompapa, and expressed much more enthusiasm than any other kid getting a history book for his birthday would normally. Gooma made him a delicious Nutty Cake. Finally, he was given a hat by Goompa.

Beaming brightly, Goombario immediately placed it on his head. His thoughts immediately turned to his idol and excitement made him blurt out a question without much thought. "Do you think I can meet Mario one day?"

"..Why, of course, Goombario," his mother said with a smile. "It's possible, at the very least. Mario is a very kind man."

Goompapa was a bit a less positive. "Well, he's a very busy guy. Saving the Kingdom so many times would no doubt wear a guy out."

"Pah!" Goompa scoffed, "If I could travel the world with _Koopa Koot,_ and still find time to fall in love, settle down, build a house and raise a family, Mario could meet a fan of his."

There was a collective laugh between the adults at the mention of Koopa Koot. Goombario smiled blankly, not quite getting the joke. As the chuckles settled down, Goompapa sopke up again. "I guess that is true. But I still don't think that he'd come out all the way here just for a family of five Goombas. If he comes to Toad Town, then we can go see him."

That was enough for Goombario, and he grinned once more. "I can't wait! Do you think he'll be around soon? Toad Town is where the Princess lives, so I think there's a good chance of him coming soon!"

Goompa chuckled again, "Of course, Goombario. Now, did you still want to keep trying out that Head Bonk? There's still light out."

"Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

A few months later, Goombario was going over the gifted history book once again. He had been a bit disheartened to find that the Goombas who had originally lived here had just as small a section and only a bit more information, but was delighted to find out more about Mario and his adventures. Overall, he loved it and now knew more things because of it.

"Goombario~!"

Looking up from the book, the young Goomba stood and headed to where his mother called. "Yeah, Goomama? What do you need?"

"Look..." The other three Goombas were crowded around Goomama, and Goombario got closer to see what the fuss was about.

A young, pink Goomba was held by Goomama lovingly. "It's your new baby sister~" she cooed motherly.

Goombario didn't get why she was excited. "Oh."

Not getting her son's tone, she continued. "The Stork must have come at the break of dawn. She was there on the doorstep and she's absolutely beautiful~"

There was no correlation between those two statements but Goombario kept quiet, corners of his mouth tilted down into a confused frown. Noticing his grandson's befuddlement, Goompa leaned down to him and got his attention with a whisper.

"Pst, don't forget Mario is the older brother, too."

Goombario's eyes had never lit up faster than that day. Goompa was right! Luigi was Mario's younger brother, and they were practically best friends! "Then, I'll be the best older brother ever! Like Mario!"

* * *

It took Goombario all of six months to grow tired of Goombaria. All she did was cry and eat, and the noise was enough to force Goombario to go outside to read. He sat outside the doorstep, and managed to read a few paragraphs before Goombaria's shriek reached his hearing sense outside. It's like she did this on _purpose._

The older Goombas shook off his claims and had reminded him that " _she was just a baby_ " and told him to " _have a lick of patience_."

Having had enough of Goombaria's cries, the blue-capped Goomba grabbed his book and grumpily began to head away from the house, walking past the unused Toad House and down the deserted pathway. He walked along until he was sure the shrill ringing was absent from the air around him. With a content sigh, Goombario leaned against a tree and slunk down to the ground, opening the hardcover blue book once again.

* * *

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when a loud "Hey!" shouted at him. Goombario jolted out of his focus and looked up at the voice.

A young Koopa-still in his _egg shell_ no less-had come down the pathway and noticed him from the other side of the field. "What are you doing in _my_ playground?!"

"Your _playground_?" Goombario repeated in question, and without thinking, retorted, "This is my family's yard." It _was_ true in a way. Goomba Village was the combination of this field, the Clearing near their house, and the Toad House and their home. It was their land.

However, the baby Koopa seemed to disagree and made an angry sound-a squeak, perhaps? "No! It's mine! I'm here everyday so it can't be your place! Get out of here!" The young Koopa charged toward the Goomba angrily.

Goombario blinked and sidestepped, deciding that fighting someone younger than him who was obviously not a fighter was quite mean spirited. The small Koopa stumbled and turned around indignantly, seeming genuinely confused at how Goombario had moved out of the way so easily.

"That doesn't make any sense." Goombario told him, trying to reason with him. "Just because you go somewhere often, doesn't mean it's yours."

This only served to make the kid even more mad and he stomped his foot. "It is mine! My place! Master Jr. Troopa's place! Aggh-!"

Jr. Troopa? That must have been his name. Goombario giggled as the Koopa began to rush toward him again but tripped over Goombario's book. Jr. Troopa reddened in embarrassment and anger as he realized what had happened and that Goombario was laughing at _him._

Scrambling to his feet, Jr. glared at the book and gave it a strong kick, making it slide a distance in the dirt. Goombario choked out of his laughter with a, "Hey! Watch it!"

Feeling more confident, the short Koopa smirked, "Or what? You better get out of my playground before I kick you too."

Goombario frowned and looked to his book. The pages didn't look damaged, and the cover was probably just a bit dirty. He decided to let it go. He's read enough for today, and if the brat did come here every day, he certainly didn't want to be around. He can just go to the Clearing instead anyway, but that still didn't make him any less frustrated.

"Fine, idiot." he snapped, irritated. He walked to his book and started to pick it up.

While Jr. Troopa didn't really know what the word meant, the Goomba had said it nastily enough to know that it was meant to be an insult. And if there was anything the spoiled Koopa hated more then trespassers in his playground, it was being _insulted_.

With the Goomba's back still turned, Jr. rammed into him, making him fall forward.

 ** _Riiiip._**

As clever as Goombario was, it took him a few seconds to realize what that sound was. The shock of actually being attacked after he had agreed to leave peacefully was what went through his mind first. The second thing was that a page of _his_ book had been torn in _his_ yard when he was trying to relax. Sitting up, he fixed his hat and stared blankly at the blue book.

"Maybe that will teach you a thing or two about being mean to me," Jr. told him triumphantly. "Now get out of my playground, and be snappy-"

Despite himself, Goombario Headbonked the Koopa with all the power he could muster. After doing so, Goombario left in an angry huff. cradling his book as one would a baby, deciding that Jr. Troopa was simply worse than Goombaria's incessant crying.

Meanwhile, Jr. Troopa dropped to the ground in a daze, stars flying above his head. Even as he felt dizzy, he felt the strong urge to get back at the jerk Goomba. The only way to do so would be to get stronger, and that way he would be able to keep the Goomba down in one hit. Yeah, that sounded perfect...


	3. What a Doll

Had a bit of trouble with this one, but luckily, I was able to finish it. That said, this is the last of the revised and rewritten chapters! I'll still be working on this, of course, but chapters will be less frequent. Reviews do motivate, however! I was inspired enough to restart this series with two flattering reviews on the last one, so take that as you will.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Jr. Troopa fiasco bothered Goombario more then necessary. It wasn't so much the actual assault, since the brat was relatively weak, but rather the torn page in his book and how he had reacted to it. Sure, the Koopa deserved it, but wasn't self-defense supposed to be against opponents larger than you? He felt a twinge of guilt as he thought that Jr. Troopa, indeed, had been only a child far smaller than him in both a physical and mental sense.

And Goombario had Headbonked him in anger. Could it be that he was actually a bad Goomba?

The Goomba frowned at his own thoughts and decided not to think about this anymore. After all, not only had the Koopa trespassed on Goomba Village, but shoved him first _and_ torn his favorite book. Besides, Goombario had relented in letting Jr. Troopa claim the 'playground' as his own. If that wasn't enough...well, Goombario didn't really care if Jr. Troopa didn't think that was enough. He hoped that no one would agree to play with him there.

And when Goombaria was old enough to stop crying and finally have conversation, he would make sure that she'd stay away from him too.

* * *

Of course, this mindset only failed when Goombaria grew older and she turned out to be just as annoying as when she was a baby. She followed Goombario around all day and tried to copy whatever he did. Be it wandering around the forest, reading a book, and even training. Goombario just knew that she was doing this just to be annoying and was frustrated when he was told that, " _Nonsense!_ She just looks up to you Goombario!"

He was starting to get fed up with this whole ordeal, and everyone else defending her didn't make it easier. Didn't they see that she was just doing this for attention?

Goombario let out a sigh and walked outside to see Goombaria at the edge of the front yard, looking in question at something. He rolled his eyes as she looked back to see him and called out. "Umbario! There was a weird guy here a second ago!"

"It's Goombario." He paused, "Wait, a weird guy?"

"He was yellow and I think he wanted to be friends! But then I told him about you and he ran away!"

"Oh. I think that was Jr. Troopa. Make sure to stay away from him, Goombaria. He's mean and won't be a good friend." Goombario advised with a smile. At least this simple instruction won't be too difficult for her. She clung on to every word he said so it shouldn't be a problem.

"I wanna be friends with him." She said stubbornly, fixated on being friendly to everyone she met.

"Why?" Goombario asked with a short laugh that was paired with disbelief, "I just said don't. He's spoiled and-"

"Friends!" She emphasized once again.

 _The one time I actually want her to do what I do-_

Well, _fine_. It made sense anyway. Two spoiled brats would make great friends.

* * *

Months passed, and it felt like Goombaria had finally grown out of her desire to annoy Goombario, at least for the most part. Instead of following him blindly, she actually asked questions on why he did what he did.

It was a nice change of pace, and he eagerly answered her. He talked about how he was named after Mario, and why he trained to fight, and Toads he's met in Toad Town when he went shopping with Goomama, and stories about the Mario Brothers...

She seemed to grow more interested at the mention of Heroes, and Goombario didn't blame her. It was great to teach someone else about the Heroes.

As their chatter grew more animated, the older brother finally admitted to himself that Goombaria probably wasn't _half_ bad.

That didn't mean he would stop wanting a younger brother, however.

* * *

"Uh...are you sure that this will help me get stronger?" Goombaria asked.

"Yeah, of course! If not you, then definitely me!" The blue-capped Goomba responded.

Goombaria whined a bit. "Goombario! You said this would make _me_ stronger! I don't want to get hurt for no good reason!"

"Come on! Goompa said that he can't train me anymore! He's getting too old and I don't want to stop improving myself!"

"Can't you improve yourself by reading those boring self-defense books..."

"Hey, they're not boring! And there's a difference between knowing things and practicing them, Goombaria. Now hold still."

"Uh..wait, no! I don't want to help anymore."

Too late.

Goombario had already hopped up and Headbonked her.

She cried.

He was grounded.

* * *

For Goombaria's upcoming birthday, Goombario wasn't really sure what to get her. She didn't really share the same interests he did so it was a bit tough. He tried asking Gooma what she thought but a simple, "When I was young, I was very popular with the boys..." and Goombario, while he would usually loved listening to stories, decided he didn't have time now.

Thinking about it, Goombaria did like the adventures of the Mario Brothers like he did, but he wasn't sure that a history book would catch her interest as much as it caught his. She was more into...nature, he supposed. Plants always caught her interest and she loved wandering out into the Clearing and the Forest. Most of the time, she lost hide-and-seek because she would get distracted by a "pretty new flower."

Playing around with this idea, Goombario wondered how he could mix that with his own interests. What was something he could get for her that involved nature but couldn't be found around here? He could plant a garden...but their first attempt at a secret garden didn't really work out so well. (They had bought a Fire Flower and set it up on a ledge to grow, but only disappointed the siblings when they learned that Fire Flowers had to be planted as a special seed to grow.)

Perhaps a book about flowers? ...Although, it wouldn't be really special, since he was sure the flowers wouldn't be found around here, and she wasn't old enough to travel.

Sitting up, the idea came to him.

Goombario quickly raced to Goompapa and asked if he could go to Toad Town to get Goombaria's present. He approved and told him to hurry back.

"No problem! I know exactly what to get her." He assured, which was the truth. He just hoped Russ T. had a copy of the book...

* * *

And thus, Goombaria's birthday came around and she absolutely _loved_ the attention she was showered with. Goombario couldn't help but roll his eyes good-naturedly. Gooma gave her a cute Dolly that looked like Princess Peach, and Goombario couldn't tell if she had bought it or hand-sewn it. It looked so professional, but he never saw Gooma leave the house...

Goomama gifted her a cute, yellow bow that Goombaria simply adored. With the bow on her head and Dolly at hand, she never looked happier.

"Don't forget your surprise gift, Goombaria~" Goompapa sang, giving Goombario his cue. The blue-capped Goomba laughed and brought out the last present. It was wrapped in a flower-pattern topped with a pink bow. It almost made him sick wrapping it, but he guessed it was worth it.

"i'm expecting a present next year," Goombario half-joked, handing her the box. Goombaria stuck her tongue out at him playfully but happily agreed. Then, she immediately tore into it with delight and revealed it to be a pink, hardcover book, as a nice parallel to Goombario's history book.

Flowers and Their Colors: The Subtle Language

Now she never looked happier.

* * *

Since her birthday, the younger pink Goomba was never seen without her Dolly or bow. She would also read next to Goombario when he brought out his history books, which the older Goombas absolutely melted over.

And it was nice, Goombario had to admit, to finally have peace when he was trying to read. The only downside was...

"And yellow is a friendly color, but in some places it means 'Caution!' Isn't that neat? I didn't know there were different interpretations of one thing..."

She. Never. Stopped. Talking.

He mentioned this to Goompa, saying he regretted giving her that book, but he simply laughed and said that in this family, talking a lot and telling stories were normal.

"What do you mean? _I'm_ not like that!" Goombario had protested, but Goompa only laughed. Goombario was confused on what was so funny.

He still doesn't get it to this day.

Either way, it didn't matter how much he told Goombaria to go away, she kept talking insistently about colors. Because of his knack for memorizing things, Goombario reluctantly learned quite a few things about colors. He refused to say it was interesting at all.

Then, one day, he caught Goombaria chatting with Jr. Troopa, most likely about the colors, and the older brother walked up with a frown plastered on his face.

Jr, Troopa noticed him and immediately stood to dash away.

Goombaria turned with a glare and a pout. "Stop doing that! You keep scaring him away!"

"I already told you he's no good. And besides, I only came to say hi." That was a lie, but he wasn't planning to attack him.

She didn't believe one bit, and Goombaria stood with a huff. "Liar! You told me that you hated him and he said that you attacked him once for no reason."

"He tore my book-" Goombario's protests were interrupted when Goombaria let out an ear-piercing shriek.

"My Dolly!" she cried, looking frantically around, "I thought I brought it with me! Where could I have it left-?!"

Without another word and tears already streaming down her face, she pushed past Goombario, crying for Goomama.

* * *

Jr. Troopa kept running away from the siblings after seeing Goombario loom over threateningly. Sure, he was still angry at the Goomba for daring to go in his playground and attacking him, and, sure, he did vow revenge, but he knew that he still wasn't ready to fight the Goomba. He had only recently found a training package he was content with and ordered it a few days ago.

He wasn't an idiot (he looked up what that word meant and had gotten angrier), and would only fight Goombario again on his own terms. Finally, the short Koopa stopped running to take a breath. He was far away enough to not be seen and he relaxed a little bit. At least Goombaria was nice to him, but he would never be like that in front of stupid Goombario.

That's when he realized he held Goombaria's Dolly in his hands. He must have taken it by accident when he ran away...maybe he can return it without them noticing-

"My Dolly!" the pink Goomba's scream made him jump, and panic instantly took over his instincts. Jr. Troopa took off again until he made it to his playground, where he looked around frantically for a place to hide it.

In a bush? No, that would be easy to find. On top of a block? No, it would only take one hit to find it.

His eyes glanced over a tree before he ran to it and hurled the Dolly upwards, watching as it caught on one of the branches.

Perfect. Nobody would find it and nobody could blame him.

Jr. Troopa hurried home guiltily.

* * *

Goombaria was miserable for a long time. She had cheered up for a while when she was looking in the forest one day and found a shiny stone, but the fact that it wasn't her precious Dolly quickly brought her down again. Goombario, on the other hand, had his suspicions on Jr. Troopa but decided to have some faith in him. "Why don't you ask your...friend? Maybe he saw you drop it." The pink Goomba smiled. "Yeah, maybe. I'll go ask him."

"I'll go with you," Goombario said sternly. As annoying as Goombaria was at times, no way was he going to let her go alone. She reluctantly agreed when she saw he was not going to change his mind.

As they walked down the path, she called out for Jr. Troopa. "Troopa~! I need your help in finding my Dolly! My brother is here too, but he promised he's only helping to look!" When he didn't answer, Goombaria huffed, "This is your fault. You're scaring him."

"I'm not doing anything. Maybe he's just at home. Look, why don't we just look in the field?"

"You mean his playground?" Goombaria asked innocently.

"It's not his..." Goombario groaned, "Whatever. Sure. Let's go."

They only walked a few steps toward the field when Jr. Troopa jumped out of the bushes. "NO! You can't go in here!" Goombario wondered how long he was there. Goombaria frowned, "Why? You always invited me. And why didn't you answer me earlier?"

"Because...because it's my playground! And..." he paused, unsure of how to answer the second question. The younger sister didn't notice. "Have you seen my Dolly?" This seemed to strike a nerve with Troopa. "No! Now get out of here!"

"Why?" Goombaria asked again. Goombario agreed. "Yeah, chill out. I know we don't like each other, but you don't need to yell at her."

"I can yell if I want!" Troopa said, feeling more nervous. "Now get out of here!"

"I only want my Dolly," Goombaria said stubbornly. "If you're not going to help me, I'll look for her myself!" She tried to walk past him but the Koopa stepped in front of her.

"Stay away! Only I can go in there! You... ** _idiot!_** "

Goombaria gasped a bit dramatically, hurt. Goombario narrowed his eyes. "Watch _it_ ," he warned.

Jr, Troopa stood his ground. Why couldn't they understand that he didn't want them here? He planned to give it back to her eventually...when he learned how to get it out. "Make me!" he said, almost a repeat from the first time he and Goombario met. They glared at each other until Goombaria spoke up.

"Let's just go..." she said sadly, and Goombario relented.

"Sorry about your friend," he whispered to her as they left.

"He's not my friend," she hissed back.

Jr. Troopa heard.

* * *

The next few days, Goombaria complained to anyone who would listen about Jr. Troopa and how much of a bully he was. Once, Goombario couldn't help but quip "Told you so," to her and he was scolded after she cried about it.

"You should know better," Goompapa lectured him.

"But I did warn her!" he protested, and he was sent to bed without his books.

However, the entire Dolly ordeal was forgotten when Bad Goombas began to show up around the area. Goomama told the two kids not to play out in the forest anymore. A letter was written to Princess Peach about this problem, and she wrote back quickly (mentioning how delighted she was to hear that a family had moved back to the historical Goomba Village) that she would send a Toad to keep in touch with her consistently. It didn't seem like much, but a direct connection to the Castle meant a direct connection to Mario.

Goombario didn't know if he should be thrilled or worried if he was able to meet Mario in the next few days. In the end, his more excitable side won out and he was jumping around outside that night. His jolly mood was at its peak as he looked up at the stars and saw a shooting star. He knew what Wish he would ask for-it was one of his life long dreams!

"I wish I can meet Mario! He's strong and heroic! We can go on adventures and beat up bad guys! I wanna be just like him!"

Goombario kept his smile strong as the star faded away.

* * *

The next morning, it felt like the world was ending. The earthquake was sudden and powerful, and manged to completely ruin the fence. It took a while for the family to recollect, but they set out to work immediately when they did.

Gooma, Goomama, Goombaria and Goombario began to tidy up the house. It took longer than they thought. and they decided to take a break soon enough.

While Goompa worked to spruce up the creaking Veranda that had barely held up, Goompapa was hard at work rebuilding the fence and gate on the path leading to their home. "I'm going to make sure my family stays safe, and if that means building a fence that not even the Great Mario can jump over, then so be it!"

Goombaria giggled at the image of Mario failing to jump over a fence. "That'd be cool!" she exclaimed. Goombario was more in marvel at how much Goompapa cared for them. He really was cool!

Then, Goombaria sighed. Something had reminded her about her Dolly and she fell into despair once again. "I'm going to the Clearing." she announced, since that was the only place they were allowed to go to now with permission. Goompapa grunted in approval and Goombaria wandered off.

Goombario contemplated what to do before going back inside and picking up the blue book once again. The page opened to halfway in the book, where the tear was, and Goombario opted to read that, despite it being kind of a downer. Nevertheless, at least Goombaria wasn't around to cry or whine and he could relax.

* * *

 **"The Request to Return"**

 _Princess Peach was grateful that the Mario Brothers came to her rescue in time and she offered Mario a castle. However, because of their desire to return to the Real World, Mario's castle went unused for a long time, and might have led to Wario aiming his sights on this palace filled with riches. See next chapter for details._

 _As one might conclude, the Real World was the Mario Brothers' home world but not their birthplace. Even the familiarity of the place couldn't keep their spirits tied here, and they both asked Princess Peach to locate a Warp Pipe that would let them return to the Real World. To this day, she is still looking. This in turn led to rumors among every species as time went on. The possibility that the Princess has actually found one but fears that the Mario Brothers will leave forever is one that is hard to believe but many Toads consider. Another heartwarming alternate is that the Princess has found one, but the Brothers find themselves unable to leave the land they've protected countless times defenseless sounds plausible. This may also be a case of Mario simply wishing to stay in order to be close to Princess Peach, as there seems to be something there, but both refuse to comment on these claims. This. however, rises questions to why Luigi chooses to stay, or even the rumors about an alleged Pauli-_

* * *

"Dad! Goom-pa! Goom-ba-rio!"

Goomaria's piercing cry interrupted the focused Goomba. She sounded a mix between fearful and excited.

With a sigh, Goombario closed his book and stood. Whatever it was, he was sure Goombaria would just whine until he paid attention to whatever new plant or whatever it is she found. He somehow already knew the peace and quiet wouldn't last long, anyway.


	4. Red Cap, Blue Cap

Wow. I've kind of been sitting on this chapter for a while...A few scenes were really annoying to write...but at least I finally updated! Here, we get to see Goombario act like a real fanboy, and it won't be the only chapter we see that in.

Luckily, there will be slightly less of a script to follow, so...it'll feel less scripted? ...Hmn.

Anyway! Thanks for the follows and favorites, guys~

And one last thing...I changed up a few things in the Prologue. Just a few sentences for something later on. Is it even noticeable? I don't know. You tell me.

Here's the chapter!

* * *

It was Mario! He was there! In the Toad House! Just a few feet away!

Goombario couldn't help but grin and let out what sounded suspiciously like giggles (not that he'd ever admit it). Sure, it was a bad situation, and he was extremely worried, but this was his hero and inspiration for all he's studied and trained for! Despite wondering what had led Mario to being unconscious in the forests and burned pretty badly, Goombario was sure that he'd be fine and be up soon enough. When that did happen, all would be explained!

Aside from that, he'd finally be able to talk to him! He'd ask for his autograph. and talk about all the places Mario has traveled to! Luckily, he knew all about his adventures so Mario wouldn't have to bother explaining about them all...Goombario just hoped Goombaria wouldn't try to butt in much, since she always called all of the attention.

Either way, he just couldn't wait until Mario woke up and talked to him! In fact, Goombario decided that he'd be the first one to greet Mario! With a giddy laugh, he walked outside his house and waited in the yard.

After all, how long could it possibly take for the Mushroom Hero to wake up from his injuries?

* * *

Four days, apparently.

By now it was obvious that something was indeed wrong. In the span of these four days, Goombario's excitement turned to one of worry, and that fact rang true for the rest of the family.

"He's not moving an inch! He's only just breathing normally..." The Toad had whispered urgently to Goompapa on the second day, "I sent a message to the castle but I haven't heard back...If this keeps up..."

The Toad trailed off as he noticed Goombario and Goombaria nearby, who then proceeded to pretend they weren't eavesdropping. "I think he just needs to rest." The Toad finished up, and the older Goomba took that as a hint, traveling back to finish up the gate. After the earthquake and Mario showing up, fixing the house had been sort of forgotten. He didn't notice his two kids trying to look busy.

The Toad did, however, and he stepped up behind them. "I would have thought that smart kids like you two would have known better."

Goombario, as clever as he was, was never good at being confronted by adults. Goombaria, luckily, did. "We're worried about Mario, Mister." She said with a cute pout.

Nobody could resist a cute face and logic like that, so the Toad immediately softened up with a sigh. "I know, I'm pretty worried myself...but eavesdropping isn't going to fix anything, you two. It'll just make you worry even more."

Goombaria frowned. "But is it true that he hasn't even moved?"

"That's what I meant." Toad sighed. "But, yes. After you all brought Mario, he hasn't even stirred. I don't think he's going to get up anytime soon."

Toad looked back at the Toad House, "I have to go back and check on him, I don't want anything to happen while I'm away..." He walked off and entered the building, leaving the young Goombas with the facts.

Goombario mused over this and glanced at Goombaria, who was noticeably more downcast. He wondered how to comfort her when she spoke up quietly. "You don't think that...What do you think could have happened to make Mario like that?"

The blue-capped Goomba paused briefly, choosing his words carefully. "I don't really know...but hey! Don't forget what he's done already!"

Goombaria considered this for a few seconds and gradually smiled, though there was still a hint of doubt. "I guess you're right, Goombario..." then, with a shaky teasing voice, "For once."

"He will," Goombario assured her, "He's Mario!" But even he was a bit unsure.

* * *

On the third day, Goombaria was helping Goomama clean up the last of the mess the earthquake caused in the house. Because of this, Goombario was free of his younger sister for the afternoon. However, he realized that reading his history book would simply bring his mind to the currently unconscious plumber in the Toad House right now.

Speaking of, the Toad walked out and saw the Goomba. "Hey," he greeted, sitting on one of the steps of the post.

Goombario replied politely and continued to stand around glumly. He guessed that the Toad was bored, since he started to make small talk, and before long they were in a pretty interesting discussion about Toad Town, which of course led to his job in Mushroom Castle, then to Mario.

He had seen the hero before every now and then when the Mario Brothers visited the Princess, and from what he's seen and heard, they were both pretty nice guys. He's only talked to him a handful of times, though.

The blue-capped Goomba sighed in relief. He was surprised at how relieved he was to hear that. Perhaps he had secretly feared that Mario would have turned out to be some sort of jerk? That was hard to believe, since he knew everything about the plumber. Still...

"Oh! Here we are in a long conversation, and we don't even know each other's names!" The Toad realized, and quickly amended that, "My name is Ress T."

"I'm Goombario," the Goomba replied, "Don't blame yourself. It's been a crazy week."

"Yeah..." Ress muttered, "It's just...it's so weird seeing _the_ Mario down for the count. Of course, I know that he'll most likely be up in no time, but..." he trailed off from his confession before reddening a little bit. "I guess I shouldn't be telling this to a kid..."

"Kid?" Goombario echoed back, almost offended, but shrugged it off. "I mean, I feel the same way, I've looked up to him for so long..."

 _Looked? Past tense?_ Ress looked at the Goomba in question.

"I mean, I still do!" Goombario said quickly, noticing the puzzled look. "He's awesome! But who could have caused that? Do you think...there's someone stronger than Mario...?"

There was a bit of stunned silence between the two, and the unsettling thought bothered them.

Finally, Ress T. spoke up again. "N-no. I mean, no! I might have only seen Mario so many times around the castle, but I've also seen him in a few battles too! No matter how strong the opponent seems to be, he always gets the better of them! He's very resourceful and smart, not just strong!"

With that, the clever young Goomba's doubts seemed to just vanish. Had he actually thought otherwise? Of course! No matter if Mario had lost to someone! Being smart was just as important as being strong! And someone as kind and determined as Mario would always be unstoppable! Goombario's optimism returned to him.

"You're right, Ress!" he exclaimed, standing up. "He's beaten Bowser more times than anyone can count! No way can he be kept down! I know he'll wake up! I just know it!"

The outburst had startled the Toad somewhat, but Ress relaxed and smiled after a few seconds. The Goomba's faith was contagious.

* * *

Gooma seemed to notice that Ress T. must have said something to cheer Goombario up, and decided to reach out and be polite after the house was cleaned up. Proper introductions were held and the Toad was invited for dinner.

Ress happily accepted, but asked if he could take the meal with him in order to keep an eye on Mario and his condition.

Luckily, the Goomba Family understood. In these worrying times with bad Goombas and earthquakes, there were more important things than enjoying a meal with near-strangers.

On the fourth day, Goomama brought Ress breakfast, which he proceeded to eat on the step. It seemed to be a comfortable spot for him. Before long, Ress T. finished his meal, and stood up to walk back into the Toad House.

"Oh..." He started to say as he closed the door behind him. "Mario!"

* * *

The house was all cleaned up, and Goompa was just about finished with the Veranda.

Goompapa said he only needed a few more tweaks on the gate and it'd be good as new.

It felt almost like a normal day, and Goombario felt like he could finally relax. Goombaria still seemed perplexed, but there wasn't really anything Goombario could tell her to calm her down. He's tried.

"I'm going outside," he told her. "Do you want to play?"

"The only place to be is the yard and the clearing...and I don't want to go to the clearing." she mumbled.

"That's fine." Goombario replied. He wouldn't want to go there either. "Come on, hurry up."

* * *

They were only out there for a couple of minutes, before they began to argue about what to play. Goombaria began to whine and sulked when Goombario rolled his eyes and ignored her. regretting that he invited her outside already.

The Toad House's door opened once again and Goombario wondered if Ress was interested in playing (he needed a break after all) and turned to ask the Toad to join them.

And the question died on his lips.

Mario was awake.

Standing on the steps of the Toad House.

Looking around in slight confusion.

Mario was looking at Goombario's village in confusion!

Goombario was practically frozen as he internally screamed, his eyes following the _Mushroom Kingdom Hero_ as he noticed Goomama and walked over to her, striking up a conversation.

"Oh, land sakes! Mario! So nice to meet you! My!" Goomama greeted rather excitedly before catching herself. Her voice lowered and Goombario frantically wondered what they were saying.

This felt so surreal! He must have been dreaming! This entire week must have been fake! There was no way that Mario could be here!

The red-clad plumber replied to something and the conversation seemed to end. He turned and walked straight down the path to the gate that Goompapa was still working on.

Goombario didn't seem to realize that the chance to say something to Mario was slipping away. He watched as Mario and Goompapa talked about something and finally realized that it was possible that Mario being awake and walking around was, in fact, real.

At the same time, Goombaria blinked and finally seemed to notice Mario. She was pleasantly surprised, but wasn't as dumbfounded as Goombario. Her mood brightened considerably.

Meanwhile, Goompapa had explained the gate situation to Mario, who seemed a bit tense. The gate was to keep out unwelcome guests and was destroyed due to the earthquake. It seems like Bowser had this plot of his planned in advance and spread his troops throughout the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario offered to help fix up the gate, but Goompapa declined politely. "I'm almost done here, anyway. The hinge is just a bit tricky...Feel free to take a look around our house meanwhile."

He needed to get going as soon as possible to get to Shooting Star Summit, but...he couldn't just leave this family without any barrier from Bower's Troops. What kind of guy would he be if he did that? He can wait until he was sure the Goombas who had saved him were secure, then he'll follow the Star Spirit's request. Mario owed the Goomba family at least that much.

Thus, Mario agreed to stay until Goompapa finished the gate's repair.

Deciding to follow Goompapa's suggestion, Mario turned to the yard again and saw the younger kids, who seemed to be squabbling like all siblings do. Wandering closer, he managed to pick a few bits up in their hushed argument.

"...I'm the one who told you about him-!"

"So? I'm cuter!"

"That makes no sense!"

"-But why should _you_ get to talk to him first?!"

"I know more about him-"

"And? I'm the one who-!"

They were fans! While still a bit unaccustomed to being so well-known, it was always flattering to know that you were looked up to.

"Hello." He greeted simply, smiling as the two Goombas immediately stopped arguing and turned to him, eyes wide.

Goombario shook his head, managing to regain his composure first. "Hey Mario! I'm Goombario! I'm your biggest fan! You don't know what this means for me to meet you! Seriously!"

Mario chuckled, "Oh, I-"

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Mario...I was really worried because you were lying there in the forest and you didn't open your eyes at all the whole time..."

Goombario glared at his younger sister as her charm worked flawlessly and Mario all but melted.

Hoping that he didn't cause too much trouble, the plumber told her to smile now. He was feeling much better, and princesses just shouldn't be worried.

Goombaria giggled in delight and continued. "You know, Mario, I was the one who found you! Me! Goombaria! I was in the forest and found you there. Then I called Daddy and Goompa and Goombario and they carried you back and I'm really glad you're better!"

After thanking Goombaria for her help, Mario turned to Goombario and thanked him as well. It was great to receive such a warm welcome from his biggest fan.

The Goomba's heart pounded, and the his large grin was frozen in place for a few seconds before he spoke up again. "Y-You're welcome!"

With a final smile, Mario headed inside to greet the rest of the family.

Goombario beamed brightly, "Can you believe it, Goombaria? That was Mario!"

"I know!" She exclaimed, putting aside their argument for now, "He's better now! And he called me a princess!"

The siblings continued to gush for a few minutes when Goompapa called them over.

"I've finished working on the gate, so when either of you see Mario tell him he could set out for Shooting Star Summit now."

"Wait," Goombario said, confused, "He's leaving already?"

Goompapa sensed his disappointment and nodded with a sigh, "He said he had something important at Shooting Star Summit, son. It's no doubt that it has to do with what happened."

"Oh. Okay." Goombario replied glumly.

Goombaria wasn't ready to accept this. "Do you think I can go with him, Da-?"

"No." Surprisingly, she was shut down quickly, "It's too dangerous, and Mario needs to focus on his task."

"But, Daaaad..." Goombaria continued to whine but Goombario chose to walk away now, too annoyed to deal with her complaints now. As he walked away, the door to the house opened and Mario walked out.

"Oh! Mario..." Goombario began. "My Dad was looking for you. He said to tell you that he finished fixing the gate. I guess now you can travel back to Toad Town and Shooting Star Summit, huh?"

Mario seemed pleasantly surprised that it was done so quickly, but noticed the Goomba's disappointment. There wasn't really anything he could say, so he simply nodded and walked to the gate to leave the village.

Goombario trailed behind slowly, and when the two arrived at the gate, Goombaria looked just as glum as Goombario.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," Goompa told Mario, "but the gate is finally fixed. It's too bad you can't stay, but duty calls I know..."

Once again, Mario nodded. He would have liked to get to know the family better but he couldn't just a ignore a Star Spirit's plea.

"Yeah, we understand. Just feel free to come back and visit anytime, Mario."

Goombaria piped up, "Best of luck, Mario." Her brother opened his mouth to say his own farewell, but a shrill laugh caught all of their attention.

The group of four looked up as the purple-robed Magikoopa soared by and turned to hover above them. "So my instincts were right after all," she muttered to herself before speaking up. "Mario! I can't believe you're on your feet after taking such a beating from King Bowser!"

Sadly, what she thought to be a grand entrance was undermined when a confused Goombaria squinted at her. "What's that!? What's that weird flying thing?"

"Weird?" the Magikoopa sputtered, "You rude little...I'm a beautiful Koopa with a beautiful name: Kammy Koopa!"

"Hmn." Goombaria replied, unimpressed.

Kammy growled. "I wish I had a time to teach you a lesson, brat! But, no." Her glare turned to the plumber, "Mario, hear this! Don't even bother trying to save the Princess. You've witnessed King Bowser's might! Not even you can handle him now!"

Mario stood poised to attack when the 'beautiful' Magikoopa rose her shining wand.

"Here's a gift from him!"

Out of thin air, a yellow block manifested itself and dropped heavily on the gate, making the ground shake once more.

"Nyeah heh heh heh!" Kammy cackled. "Your world is ours now, Mario!" With a final drawn out laugh, the Magikoopa sped off on her broom.

The first response to the rather strange ordeal came from Goompapa who seemed annoyed at most. "I just fixed that gate...Kammy Koopa, that fiend!"

Meanwhile, Mario walked over to the smashed gate and the newly _blocked_ path. As he suspected, the magic spread around the surrounding area to act as a barrier.

Goompapa spoke up, observing Mario frown at the fact, "What exactly happened to the Princess, Mario?"

With a sigh, Mario explained the entire ordeal. The party, the uproot, and the loss he went through because of the stolen Star Rod.

"What?! So Princess Peach was kidnapped by Bowser again!?" Goombaria cried, shocked.

"Unbelievable!" Goompapa said, "So now you have to go to Shooting Star Summit to help save her, right?"

Mario nodded.

"Um...This could be a problem." Goompapa muttered. "To say the least..."

"We've just gotta do something to help Mario, don't we?" Goombaria asked, "No one else can save the Princess!"

Goombario wracked his brain for a solution to be a help as well. He only knew a little bit about magic because of the Mushroom Kingdom's history.

 _King Koopa had used dark magic in the past in order to turn the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom into inanimate objects. After that, he took Princess Toadstool against her will in order to ensure her own magic would remain unused to save her people. Only magic can counter magic. Good magic can beat bad magic._

"Wait a minute!" Goombario exclaimed. "I have it! Goompa's hammer!"

Mario blinked. "Kammy used-"

"What good will that do?" Goombaria asked curiously, "A normal hammer can't really stop barrier magic, can it?"

"The hammer was made by Goombas, so there's at least a sliver of magic in it, because of the telekinetic aura we have." Goombario paused. "I don't really know if it would be enough to counter the block, though."

"It's worth a shot." Goompapa shrugged. "I think Goompa is using it to fix the veranda. I'm sure he'll let you use it if you ask him, Mario."

The plumber nodded, and walked into the house once again.

"...Do you think this will work?" Goombario questioned uneasily, "I don't want to waste his time."

Goompapa thought about his words carefully, "Even if it doesn't, it wouldn't be a waste. It's better to at least try something than standing around. Don't worry about it, son."

Goombario was still unsure, but said nothing more.

Meanwhile, Goombaria was more interested in the block than in Goombario's doubt. She walked over to the yellow obstacle and tried to push past it to no avail.

"Goombaria, stop that." Goompapa said absentmindedly, "It might be dangerous."

"Yeah, if Mario couldn't get past it, what makes you think you can?" Goombario asked rhetorically.

Goombaria frowned, "I bet the hammer thing won't even work." she countered.

Before the two siblings could begin to argue, Goompapa spoke up. "It's been a few minutes. Mario should have been back by now. Why don't one of you two go check if there's a hold up?"

Both Goombas immediately shot a glare at the other and both tried to be the first to the front door, trying to be the first one there.

"Move, Goombaria!"

"You first, jerk!"

"Brat!"

"Nerd!"

Goompapa sighed as their voices trailed away. It was like no one cared about his poor, ruined gate.

* * *

Goombaria made it first and gave a triumphant, "Ha!" However, as soon as she said that, Gooma seemed to just notice her and smiled.

"Ah, darling. Come here a second," she greeted pleasantly.

"Uh, actually, I'm kinda busy, Gooma..."

"I'll only take a second, dear." The Goomba Grandmother insisted.

Defeated, Goombaria walked to her, annoyed as she could practically feel the smug radiation coming from Goombario.

"Yes, Gooma?" she said in stilted syllables.

"There was quite a commotion outside a while ago. What happened?"

"Oh, well, Dad had just finished fixing the gate so Mario was going to leave to save the Princess-"

"What a noble cause!" Gooma exclaimed.

"Yeah, but a nasty old witch came and broke the gate, so Mario needs to get the hammer that Goompa has."

"Oh my..." Gooma paused. "Then what happened?"

Goombaria paused. "No, that hasn't happened yet. We were going to check up on them and..." She trailed off when she noticed Goombario grow disinterested in the recap and walk off toward the back door. She pouted but had no choice except to continue her explanation to Gooma.

Meanwhile, Goombario opened the door and stepped out onto the veranda...

Or he would have, if there were one.

"Whoa-!" he stumbled back into the house, surprised. It took a few seconds for the implications to settle, then he gasped. "Goompa and Mario must have fallen!"

Goombaria paused in her conversation with Gooma, "What?!"

"I just said what!" Goombario shouted in reply as he ran by, heading outside to tell Goompapa.

They could really only wait. The veranda had been above a cliff, and directly below it was Troopa's 'playground.' It was too dangerous to go to the forest now.

* * *

An hour of worried waiting passed, and Goompa finally returned from the forest, with Mario right beside him. During the walk, he had already imagined how worried the family would be, so as he opened up the gate, he called out, "Never worry. kids! I made it back alright thanks to Mario!" He walked forward to greet his grand kids with a comforting smile.

"Goompa! I looked outside and almost fell looking for you and Mario!" Goombario exclaimed.

"I was very, very worried! Very worried, Goompa!" Goombaria cried, on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, kids, I apologize. But I'm back safe and sound, so don't fret now." After making sure they were comforted enough, Goompa walked to the front door with the three behind him following suit. He stopped abruptly. "Now, Mario! Before I forget, I've decided to give you something that should help you in the future. Wait here a second." Without waiting for an answer, he walked inside.

With the worry of the hour gone, and the excitement of Mario being in their village returning to them, the siblings turned eagerly back to Mario with wide grins.

"Oh, huh? That's Goombaria's Dolly you've got there. She was looking all over for it." Goombario stated calmly.

Goombaria, on the other hand, was much more ecstatic. "It's my Dolly! Dolly, Dolly! Oh, thank you so much!" she squealed in delight, 'reaching' out for it. "Where did you find it?! I've looked everywhere!"

Mario handed her the plush and explained that it was found in a...tree, interestingly enough.

"Weird..." Goombario muttered, but Goombaria was too caught up to notice anyway.

"Oh, my sweet Dolly. I'm so happy...Don't you ever get lost ever again!" Beaming, Goombaria got an idea. "Oh, yeah! Here's a present from me, Mario!" she pulled out a Star Piece, "Look at the pretty glitter!"

Mario took the shard in slight surprise, then nodded his thanks. Pocketing it, it lightly chimed against the other one he had obtained just a while before.

"And, take this, too." With a hop, she pecked a kiss on his cheek, only slightly embarrassed.

Goombario ignored the cutesy scene and somehow managed to talk to Mario coherently. Perhaps he was practicing the question over and over when Mario was missing, but no one will never know. "So, you always seem to beat up your enemies. Do you work out?"

His idol nodded after a slight pause. He didn't really _work out_ on a regular basis (or at all) but the frequent adventures he's been on has been enough to keep him at a steady weight. After explaining this, he then asked if Goombario did.

The blue capped Goomba beamed at the chance to talk about what he's done to train. "Well," he started, making Goombaria roll her eyes, "I study self-defense by reading books written by experts and listening to Dad and Goompa. And, of course, I put things into practice so I can be strong like you! It's starting to show, too!"

"Yeah, Goombario's head is as hard as a rock now," Goombaria giggled, somewhat serious. It _did_ hurt a lot...

Mario chuckled in amusement, and Goompa finally returned, closing the door. "Sorry to have kept you waiting, Mario." he called before beginning to walk over.

"It's fine Goompa! We're just rapping with Mario."

"Oh. 'Rapping,' huh?" Goompa glanced at Mario who shrugged. "Anyway, I wanted to give you something, Mario." The elderly Goomba stated as he stepped forward, "Here."

The plumber stared at the silvery-cyan shoe...pin? What? He looked back up at Goompa for clarification.

It seemed that he was grinning with amusement already. "I'm sure you've never seen anything like it. That's called a Badge. They're created with a bit of magic that enhances a certain aspect of anything you do. That one is called a Power Jump. When you hop off the ground, it makes you stronger. It's been more than a help for me before..."

Marveling at the magic-filled pin, Mario wondered if there was anything for rescuing people instantly.

"But listen here and listen well!" Goompa suddenly snapped, "Badges only work if you have them on, and there's some limit to how much you can wear, the stronger you are, the bigger the limit."

 _Very helpful._ Mario gave his thanks and carefully placed the pin-or Badge, rather- on himself. ...It didn't feel any different, but he was sure he would be able to learn about it later on.

"Hmn...by the by, Mario. when I was looking for the Badge, I heard from Gooma...that you're taking it upon yourself to free the Princess from Bowser's clutches."

Mario nodded.

"Oh, yeah!" Goombario exclaimed. Bowser didn't really seem like a threat at the moment, not when Mario was around! "Mario can beat anyone with one hand hand tied behind his back!"

"Hush, now, Gooombario," Goompa scolded lightly, "Mario, you can keep the hammer, it should serve you well. If I were just a bit younger, I would have come along and helped. I'd have done some damage! The years have started to weigh on me though. I tell you, this lower back pain..."

Reassuring the elderly Goomba, Mario told him that he's used to either going it alone or having one other person join him-usually Luigi-on his adventures.

"Adventure...you're so lucky!" Goombario muttered in awe, "I really want to be one too, someday!"

"Me too!" Goombaria agreed.

Goompa still mused over the possible choices. "Oh, here's an idea. Goombario..."

Goombario turned. "What?"

"Perhaps the timing is perfect. You are no longer a child, and evil times are upon us..."

"What?"

"You should accompany Mario."

Goombario jumped. "What?! Really!? Can I really go, Goompa?!"

"Certainly, but maybe you should ask Mario too."

Goombario turned immediately, "Then, would you mind, Mario? I promise I won't get in the way or anything!"

Mario pondered over this.

 _It wouldn't hurt to give him a chance. And if there was something too dangerous, the village wasn't too hard to get back to. Goombario was clever, too. That Hammer idea was proof of it._

Mario gave the Goomba a thumbs-up.

Goombario blinked. "Yeeeeesssssss!" he celebrated, hopping up, "Mario, you won't regret this!"

The hero chuckled. He was sure that he wasn't.

Goompa smiled before clearing his throat. "...Well, I think it's about time for my nap. I'll be in the house." As he walked off, he mumbled, _"Goodbyes have a way of making this old Goomba get weepy."_ And it was true, but that was a story for another day.

Goombario still had a large excited grin. He was actually going with Mario! Him! "This is so cool! Mario! Let's go!"

* * *

Annnnnd, there we go! C: Goombario's finally joined and in the next chapter, we'll finally start on the journey. ...And I'll try not to take too long this time. Maybe.


	5. Quit Badgering

**And nooooow! I have! Two reviews! I'm so excited! A very special thanks to ShardiSeal for being my first reviewer~!**

 **/Okay, be cool./**

 **...You might think I'm overreacting, but since it _is_ my first review, I shall answer it here! Any future reviews will likely be answered privately unless you want it to be in the chapter, I suppose. Or if there's something I feel is necessary to know about the story. Also, if I reply to anyone's review on here and you would prefer me to take down your name, just say so and I shall.**

 **So, for ShardiSeal: Thank you! Paper Mario is indeed one of my favorite games and my absolute favorite on the N64! However did you guess? ;) I just hope I'll be able to portray most of, if not all, of my characterizations and theories for the game correctly without it being dull. I suppose that's every writer's fear, though?**

 **Yeah~ As much as the story has changed over time, Geno being the one to grant the wishes has always been a constant. It just feels right for him to be the one, to set Paper Mario into motion since...that's technically what he did.**

 **I'm _super_ glad that you think that way too! I wanted more to the story than just "This is a Goomba with a hat. He'll talk for you." Goombario's an optimistic kid with a tight-knit family. He tries to get along with Goombaria to emulate Mario's big brother personality, but falls short due to his lack of patience. And Jr. Troopa...he's everyone's least favorite stalker boss, but he is just a kid with a short fuse and a tendency to hold a grudge. A huge grudge.**

 **Lastly, yes, it will be a long fanfiction to complete, and there's even a few scenes I'm not looking forward to writing...but there's several more scenes I absolutely cannot wait to get to! That said, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter~!**

* * *

A little over an hour later, they were still in the village, disappointingly enough.

Mario had gone to lay down for a bit in the Toad House to rest from the morning's venture of falling from a veranda and fighting his way through a forest.

In the meanwhile, Goombario decided to pack a few things for the trip from the house to Toad Town. So far, he had a Nutty Cake that Gooma made, a Mushroom, and his history book.

...What? History books were important! He was sure there would be a use for it at some point on the trip...honestly, though, he simply didn't trust Goombaria with it.

When Mario got up, he was ready to head out to Toad Town to get to Shooting Star Summit. He went to tell Goombario, and they were both ready to leave.

"Oh, my little baby! I can't believe you're going out into the world with Mario!"

As soon as Goombario's mom let up on being so overbearing.

It was like she read his thoughts, because she suddenly began to scold him. "Now listen! Behave yourself and don't cause Mario any trouble!"

Goombario reddened, "I _know,_ Mom, geez. I'll be good." Really? In front of Mario, too...

"You mind your mother, Goombario! Dress appropriately! Don't be picky with your food! Be polite! Don't brag about everything Goompa taught you as if you already knew them!"

Goombario turned away red-faced. Upon seeing Mario's small, amused grin, his frown got bigger. "Urgh, Mom always nags me..."

"Now, hush." She said, then turned to the hero. "Mario, please take good care of my sweet little Goombario."

With a reassuring nod, Goomama was satisfied with the answer let the duo go, and they began to walk toward the gate.

Goombario sighed and muttered, "Man, I love her lots, but she sometimes gets on my nerves when she worries too much." The blue capped Goomba paused fearfully and glanced behind him. "But don't tell her what I just said!" He whispered frantically.

Mario stifled a laugh and gave an exaggerated shrug.

"Seriously, Mario! Promise me!"

Letting up on his joking, Mario promised with an amused smile. He wouldn't tell...maybe.

Making it to the gate, Goombario paused where his dad was standing next to Goombaria, and Mario walked toward the yellow block with the Hammer.

The young Goomba stared nervously. After that entire big deal made about him going along with Mario, he hoped that he was right after all. It would be so embarrassing otherwise...

Surprisingly, luckily, and easily enough, it did work. Goombario let out a very audible sigh of relief as the magic block broke and disappeared.

Goompapa gave a short laugh. "There we go! Problem solved. See, Goombario? You were right!"

Goombario smiled shyly. "Yeah, well..."

Mario gestured to the Goombas that they should start heading out soon.

"Oh, right!" Goombario nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

"Good luck, Goombario." Goombaria spoke up stiffly. She still believed that it was extremely unfair that Goombario could go, but not her, and her tone let that show.

"Ah, cheer up, Sis. Maybe next time you can go." Goombario said half-jokingly.

"I will!" She took that to heart. "Mario! I'll grow up extra fast for when you need help next time! And I'll be _much_ better than Goombario!"

"Hey!" Goombario frowned as Mario chuckled a bit.

Honestly, he could listen to the sibling's back-and-forth all day, but they really had to get going now. Once again, the plumber cleared his throat and pointed to the path ahead. "We sho-"

"And, one more thing, Goombario." Goompapa started, not noticing Mario's gesture nor his attempt to speak, "I have a feeling that the road will be lined with difficulties, so don't overdo it. Be watchful, but stay cool. A calm mind is the wisest."

"Got it!" Goombario nodded. "And I'll make sure to bring back souvenirs and things for you all! Later!"

"Bye, son!" Goompapa called out.

"Bye!" Goombario replied excitedly.

"Bye." Goombaria said flatly.

Mario let out a quiet sigh and began walking away from the village, and the excited Goomba followed as he kept shouting bye to his family.

When they were out of earshot, he turned around happily as the realization of the matter came crashing down once more. He was going on an adventure with Mario! It was his long life wish, so he couldn't mess up!

"Hey, so Mario!" Goombario could barely keep the smile off his face as Mario looked straight at him. "Um..." He hadn't thought about what to say. "There are lots of bad Goombas around these parts."

Mario blinked, and seemed ready to respond with something encouragingly kind to the young Goomba when he was rudely interrupted by a Goomba who was very much indeed a bad one.

"Haha! Hey, Mario! We were warned about you!" The Goomba yelled as he landed from the head bonk. "Don't think you're going to get past us!"

The plumber turned, annoyed. He fixed his cap as he narrowed his eyes at the Goomba.

It was a very tense moment as the Goomba realized that he had attacked the Mario without anyone to back him up and that he should probably leave now-

Goombario jumped up out of nowhere and landed a head bonk of his own on the offending Goomba.

"Ow, what the-?" the foe managed to say before Mario hopped up and landed a trademark jump to knock the Goomba out.

Oh. That was easier than he thought. Mario was used to one jump putting Goombas out of commission, but with the Star Rod powering up Bowser, he would have thought that he would have at least powered up his troops more too. Maybe the Koopa King was still figuring out to use its power?

"Ahh! That was so cool!" Goombario exclaimed, getting his attention. "You really do jump high! I read that you did-and of course I never doubted it-but I always wondered how it would look like in real life!"

Smiling modestly, the plumber. It was no big deal, really.

"No big deal?! You took that bad Goomba out like it was nothing!"

Mario waved it off. After all, he pointed out, Goombario was the one who landed the first hit.

Goombario couldn't help but smile widely at that (the grin was practically his default expression now), "Yeah, well...I did train a lot to be as strong as you." Maybe his Mom did have a point with him boasting a little. "Uh...anyway! Toad Town is just east. It's kind of a long walk but we should be there around night or tomorrow."

Nodding, the plumber turned to the road ahead of them, as did the Goomba. Then, they both stopped short.

A Paragoomba flanked by two Goombas were a few yards away. They seemed to be talking among themselves and hadn't noticed the duo quite yet.

"Oh, a Goomba with wings! You can't hit them with a hammer, obviously." Goombario commented lowly. "So we should come up with some plan to either take them all at once or avoid them altogether."

Mario considered his options for a bit, and made up his mind soon enough. He walked straight toward the group.

No fear! No hesitance in going to defeat his foes! How cool! Goombario followed behind the plumber once again, confidence completely raised. Who wouldn't be when you have the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom by your side?

One of the Goombas noticed the approaching red foe and jolted in fear. "M-M-Mario!" he shouted as a warning to his fellow Goombas. "He's here!"

"Stop joking around! It was funny the first time, but-" the second Goomba scolded before turning anyway. "O-oh no! He really is here!"

The Paragoomba seemed tense before bracing himself before turning around. "Ha! We've actually been expecting you Mario! Kammy Koopa warned us that you were still hopping around!"

"Oh. Word really gets around fast." Goombario stated blankly. "But a warning in advance won't help you against Mario~!" he went on to brag.

The Paragoomba, who seemed to be the leader, glanced at the blue-capped Goomba. "She didn't say anything about a small fry though."

Offended, Goombario was about to retort but was stopped by a pat on the head by Mario. A bit embarrassed, Goombario relented. It would be better to just ignore any bad guy's taunts. There would be countless, after all, and there was a Princess to be saved!

Mario warned the three foes to let them pass or they will fight.

"No way! You think that we'll let you by because you said so?!"

"I'd be willing," confessed the first Goomba.

"Shut up!" The Paragoomba yelled, "Kammy told us to do our best in beating this plumber!"

"Well," the second Goomba piped up, "All she can do is shout angrily..."

"Yeah, I'd rather have that than Mario beating us up easily." The first one said.

"You can at least _try_ to show some enthusiasm..." the Paragoomba groaned.

"That's easy for you to say...you got wings."

"Because I actually do my job!" the Paragoomba exclaimed in exasperation. "Ugh, whatever."

Then, in an attempt to catch Mario off guard, the Paragoomba swooped down to try and get a hit on the plumber. Of course, it's nothing Mario wasn't expecting after several others have tried the that trick. He swiftly swung the hammer down as the Paragoomba was close enough.

The magic used to give the Goomba his wings was cancelled out, and the Paragoomba fell flat on his face.

With the plumber distracted, the Goomba who was slightly okay with attacking the duo jumped up and landed a kick on Mario, causing him to stumble back. Goombario hopped up and managed to hit the adversary.

The Goomba who had backed down stayed where he started, staring uncertainly at the fighting going on.

The former Paragoomba had just noticed his wings were gone and gave a yell of combine surprise and anger. "I worked hard for those wings! You-!"

While he had leapt up to attack, Mario hopped up and landed on his head, knocking him out.

The remaining fighting Goomba lunged forward and bit down on Mario, making him swing his arm up and down in an attempt to get him off.

"What kind of attack is that..." Goombario muttered, voicing both their thoughts. He shrugged it off quickly when Mario shoved the Goomba off of him. Jumping up and over, he got a solid hit on him for the final time.

Both were down, and the last Goomba stepped back a little more. "Uh..." he uttered in fear when he saw the plumber walking toward him-No, wait, he walked past him! He was safe...breathing a sigh of relief, he watched as the blue-capped Goomba trail after him like some over-excited Yoshi pup.

"What menaces." He said after the two were out of earshot.

* * *

While Goombario kind of understood the reasoning behind leaving that Goomba alone, he still had to ask. "Didn't that guy work for Bowser? He signed up and everything, so shouldn't he face the consequences?"

Mario thought over his words before replying that Bowser was the one who stole the Princess and the Star Rod, not the Goombas. If Mario had to fight one person, it would be the Koopa King.

"Oh, I get it," Goombario said. "Even if they signed up, they're not against you unless they fight you. Bowser is for sure all for getting rid of you."

Mario nodded. Then he paused, shrugged, and nodded again. It mostly depended on the day. Sometimes Bowser just wanted first place.

"That makes sense too...I think." Goombario said, _but what was the point of being friendly if Bowser was going to attack anyway?_

It was like Mario had a sixth sense for unasked questions. He told Goombario that it at least softened the attacks. Bowser was a power hungry tyrant with a crush, but he was a power hungry tyrant with a crush and _friends._

"Oh! Right! I guess...I mean, I have plenty of friends in Toad Town, so that does keep me from being bored when I visit. It is really the same thing. Just on a larger scale, of course." Goombario was satisfied with that answer now, and they walked on for a few minutes in silence.

Goombario's mind roamed now, analyzing every word Mario had said and thinking back to the history book's passage. Nobody knew why the Mario Brothers stayed in the Mushroom Kingdom. They had wanted to leave, and it couldn't take so long to find the "special" Warp Pipe to go back, could it? If Bowser really was less violent with friends around, then would they stay for the sake of the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom? Honestly, even without that reasoning, Goombario wouldn't be surprised if the Mario Brothers stayed just to protect them! They were such cool heroes and-!

The blue-capped fan was stopped short by Mario's arm. "What-? Oh."

A Spiked Goomba was sneering at the two, and the Goomba behind him was practically hiding in his shadow, completely frightened.

Goombario spoke up, "Mario, that's a Spiked Goomba. Other than the obvious 'no jumping' rule, the spike is enchanted with a weak electric charge so it has a chance of paralyzing you if it manages to even touch you."

The plumber nodded, hammer at the ready then. The Spiked Goomba wasted no time in going to attack Mario. It was obvious that this particular Goomba has been a soldier for a while. Brave, confident and clever in dodging. However, he wasn't quite good enough to land a hit.

Meanwhile Goombario casually walked over to the more fearful Goomba. "You don't have to fight, you know. You can just let us pass~" He said, proud to be the one to let the poor Goomba who didn't want to fight off free.

For his troubles, he was given a swift head bonk and he fell back, stunned.

"I am _not_ going to let some goody-goody Goomba patronize me when I worked hard to get here!"

"I-I wasn't..." Goombario muttered, dizzy. "I was just..." He blinked in surprise when Mario jumped over him easily and landed on the suddenly violent Goomba. Using the momentum to jump back toward the Spiked Goomba, Mario quickly realized his mistake and only just grazed the Spike Goomba's helmet. It dug into his arm a little and stung badly for such a small cut.

The Spiked Goomba snickered in delight. "Weren't you just warned about the 'obvious no jumping rule?' How stupid can you get!"

Ignoring the boastful insult, Mario glanced at the hammer. He wasn't paralyzed as far as he knew so he quickly threw it at the Spiked Goomba. It hit with a satisfying thwack and managed to knock the Spike off. The helmet slowly rolled to the other Goomba, and lightly tapped her foot, where it promptly paralyzed her and put her out of commission.

"Ugh." the now former Spiked Goomba groaned as he sat up. Then he realized that he didn't have the armor anymore. He wasn't so confident now and tried to slink away.

Mario jumped and the Goomba was down within seconds. Catching his breath, the plumber knelt down to grab the Hammer. He hasn't done this in a while. Noticing the lack of cheers from the Goomba, he looked over inquiringly.

Goombario noticed Mario look over and hastily scrambled to his feet. "Uh, sorry, I was just, well I was kind of caught off guard by that Goomba, and, uh," Then he seemed to realize just how amazing that last move was and rambled on that excitedly, "Oh my gosh, the way you used that bad guy to jump back towards your opponent was amazing and just genius! So do you think a lot about ways to be able to counter your opponent or just make things up on the spot?"

He was just fine. Mario patted the Goomba on the head before continuing to walk along. Sometimes, when fans would talk a lot without breathing, it'd worry him, but Goombario was capable enough to remember breathing...he hoped.

"Oh, Mario!" Goombario called out once more.

Thinking it was another excuse to just have the hero pay attention to him, Mario humored the Goomba and turned to him.

The blue capped Goomba gestured to a floating block. "Look! I guess the guys we just fought were after this!"

A Red Block. It was certainly different than any he's seen before...Unless it was the rare Wing Cap he's come across before!

"It kinda looks like the Block you got your Winged Cap Power from!" Goombario exclaimed, "Though it looks a bit different, so I don't know..."

Mario nodded, and hoping for the best, jumped up to strike the block with his fist. It was a bit anti-climatic when it was only a Badge, but...

"Oh, cool! Badges are pretty rare! Being Magic-infused and all!"

Oh. Maybe he could sell them.

"Although, I'm not sure if they cost very much, since not very many people can use Magic without any problems."

Oh. Slipping the pin with the fiery pinwheel logo into the pack the Goomba Family had kindly provided him with, he walked forward.

"Uh...? Aren't you going to put it on? It could help. I think that's the Close Call Badge, if I remember right. When you're down on your luck, it'll grant you some good!"

A bit reluctantly, Mario agreed with that logic, and but on the Badge. It wouldn't hurt to see if it would work...but a Wing Cap would have been preferable over something that _might_ work. He looked ahead with a slight frown until seeing a Mushroom on the side of the road, ripe for the taking. Much better! He swooped down to claim it.

Goombario blinked, watching as Mario put the Mushroom in the bag with more excitement than the Badge. "You know...there's more than one kind of Mushroom here that is even better than the ones you usually get."

Of course, Mario's interest was piqued, and he told Goombario to continue as they walked.

"Well, after normal 'Shrooms, there's Super Shrooms, and..." The Goomba was more than happy enough to follow along while talking, and the disappointing realization that he had done nothing in the last battle except get hurt was mostly forgotten.

* * *

Perhaps it was because it was so late in the day and they walked so far, or more than likely it was Goombario's in-depth description of the many dishes one can make with Mushrooms and its variants, but either way, Mario came to an extremely important decision after a slipping past a trio of Paragoombas.

It was time for lunch!

He stopped and stretched, informing Goombario.

 _Wow!_ Goombario thought, _lunch with Mario! It's all I ever dreamed!_ Then, aloud, he asked, "Like a picnic then?"

Mario nodded. Outside will have to do, unless he saw a five star restaurant around?

"Nah!" Goombario said, missing the joke, "Here's great! Toughing it out! Like on a real adventure!"

Even while thinking that this was, in fact, a 'real adventure,' Mario let the matter drop and sat down, looking inside the pack. A Fire Flower, a Goomnut, and two Mushrooms. Not the best meal, but they were near Toad Town anyway. He set the Flower aside and decided to taste the Goomnut.

Goombario had started munching on the Nutty Cake and stared at the Fire Flower with high hopes. "Can you turn into Fire Mario with that? I tried before but-" He stopped short, suddenly flustered that he had just admitted to trying out Magic.

Mario didn't seem to notice, and took a look at the red plant. After musing for a little bit, he shook his head. This Fire Flower was too young. It usually took quite a bit of time and care for a Fire Flower to bloom like it did in the wild. Unless you ate it but it was extremely spicy.

"That makes sense." After hesitating a bit, Goombario admitted, "Goombaria and I put our money together to buy one at Toad Town so I could try it out, but it didn't work, so we just hid it up near the Forest by our house. Up on a ledge so it won't catch fire. I haven't been there in some time though...I wonder if that one has bloomed?"

Mario paused to consider where he had obtained this Fire Flower before deciding to let the subject drop, with an aversion of eyes and an awkward cough.

"...Anyway, should we get going?" Goombario asked.

Mario nodded and scarfed down the Goomnut before putting the Mushroom and Fire Flower back in the pack. It was a nice rest but Princess Peach wouldn't wait forever!

The Hero and the Fanboy continued down the road...

* * *

...And they didn't get more than a few yards when they came across the Spring the Goomba Family used to travel to Toad Town, and another interruption.

"Hey, hey! Hold it right there!"

Mario and Goombario looked at each other and then around for the voice.

"Yeah, you two! Don't move!"

Finally, a Red and Blue Goomba appeared over the ledge.

"Aha! You're Mario!" The Red one spoke up. "You can't go past here, Mr. Big Shot."

"Yeah! It's a direct order from the King himself!"

"Bows-?" Mario began, but the Red Goomba continued.

"That's right! The Goomba King!"

It was Goombario's turn to be confused. "Goomba King? Who's that?"

"Someone who's greater than you!" Blue bragged, "We're head of his Army!"

"...All nine of them?" Goombario asked flatly, thinking back to the Goombas they fought.

Mario couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey!" Red growled, "Stop laughing! The only way through is through the Goomba Bros.!"

Mario stopped, and couldn't decide if he wanted to be annoyed or laugh even harder at the name steal.

"Let's get this washed-up plumber and the wanna-be hero, Blue!"

"Yeah! Let's do it, Bro!"

The two jumped from the ledge in a rather impressive leap and the battle begun.

* * *

Immediately, the Brothers went after Mario, but he was ready. As they landed, the overall-clad hero had already jumped towards them and landed on Red's head, bouncing off him safely.

It didn't look like it hurt him much, but it was more damage than that fight with Bowser. Maybe the Koopa King had planned ahead a bit more than Mario initially thought.

"Hmn, they seem to be more durable than a normal Goomba, but I'm sure we can take them with no problem, Mario!" Goombario said.

Mario considered this briefly. It'd probably be best to get rid of them at the same time...Ah, the Fire Flower!

Before he grabbed the plant, however, Red gave him a strong Headbonk and made him stumble. Finding the perfect opening, Blue followed suit and managed to knock the plumber down.

"Ha! Did you see that?" Blue bragged once again, "There's no way Mario can beat us! Much less the Goomba King!"

"Got that right, Bro!" Red encouraged him.

Goombario stepped forward to make them eat their words, but halted when he noticed Mario grab the Fire Flower from his bag while the duo was distracted. He just kind of stared as the Hero scooped up dirt to plant the Fire Flower. ...What was he doing? Didn't he just say that it took a long time to grow it? What was he planning?

Mario 'activated' the Fire Flower and scrambled back with a grin.

Red and Blue didn't notice the agitated Fire Flower until it was too late.

Goombario was shocked at the sudden spew of fireballs that shot out from the fiery plant. "Whoa..."

The quick thinker stood to his feet and hoped that it was enough to stop the brothers.

It wasn't.

Red growled, "Do you think a cheap shot like that will be able to defeat us, Mario?!" It was hard to take him seriously with the soot in his face. Also, Blue was coughing at the smoke, so the tough act was dropped when Red began to fret over him. "Feeling okay, Goomblue? You can still fight, right?"

"They get distracted so easily..." Goombario muttered, "But it looks like Blue is less healthy than Red, Mario..."

Mario got where Goombario was going at. Blue first, than Red. It shouldn't be too difficult.

"Hey, why don't you try out the Badge now?" Goombario managed to ask, right before the Goomba Brothers got back into the battle.

Red caught Mario off-guard and gave a hefty head bonk. This time, Mario anticipated Blue's second quick attack and swung his hammer blindly, still feeling the sharp pain on his head. Blue backed off momentarily, but charged forward with a kick. It hit, and honestly, it was annoying that it did hit. He brought his hammer once more, but it missed as Blue jumped back.

Goombario hopped up and landed a hit on Red.

"You little punk..." the angry Goomba snarled, about ready to attack the younger mushroom. However, he was cut off when Mario jumped and the Badge flashed, indicating its use. Even Mario was surprised at how it strong it felt when he landed and when he bounced off, he stumbled a bit.

Turning around after he landed next to Goombario, Mario was glad to see that Red Goomba collapsed on the ground, beaten. Well, Red and then Blue was still just as good.

"R-Red! My brother! You jerk, Mario!"

The plumber felt a little guilty until remembering it was them who started the battle, not him. But he only remembered after Blue Goomba gave him a nasty headbonk as retaliation.

Due to the Goomba's reliance on his brother for their battle strategy however, Goombario was able to jump forward and land on him.

Blue frowned, "Ow...you little punk..."

Mario gave him no time to recover, and went to jump on him. Blue swerved out of the way and attempted to headbonk the number one foe of the Koopa Kingdom. This time, without Red to distract him beforehand, Mario swung the hammer up to hit the Goomba away from him.

Triumphantly, Goombario jumped and gave the Goomba a nice headbonk. With a final groan, Blue fell...just as Red came to once more.

The Heroic Duo braced themselves to fight but Red only cared about his brother. "Ack! Goomblue! My younger brother! You'll pay for this Mario..." Red hesitated as he stood up, looking between the two. "...But I'll...I'll let you go for now! You won't get past our Goomba King anyway!" Helping Blue, or 'Goomblue' now, stand up, the two notorious brothers made their getaway.

Mario watched them go with a sigh and wiped his brow.

"Heh," Goombario laughed quietly, "They're some fighters, but it was obvious we were going to win from the start!"

Mario threw him a thumbs-up before getting a Mushroom and eating it in a few bites. He began to walk forward and nonchalantly jumped on the spring to the cliff. Hoping Toad Town wasn't that far to have a proper meal, he asked Goombario when they should get there.

"Well, we made good time. It usually takes a day to get there, but it might have just been because Mom took her time and Goombaria slowed us down purposely. I think we can get there by evening."

Sounded as good as it can get. As they walked towards wherever the 'Goomba King' was, there was a lone sleeping Goomba with a half eaten mushroom. Was this supposed to be their guard...? Rolling his eyes, Mario glanced at the sign that was placed snugly near a small hill.

"Goomba King's Fortress ahead?" Goombario read aloud in confusion. "This wasn't here before. This is the road to Toad Town."

Mario shrugged. They might as well just see who the so called 'Goomboss' is.

"Goomba King," Goombario corrected. "But sure, let's go."

* * *

"Uh..." Goombario looked at the giant building in front of them. "There was never a door blocking this building before...The bridge should be on the other side, Mario."

Mario was about to reply when the ground quaked violently, as if a giant was purposely stomping on the ground inside the fortress to try and scare the two heroes off...it didn't work.

The Goomba Bros jumped on top of the fortress, and were flanked by the grand Goomba King himself, who made the earth shake again when he landed heftily.

"So, Mario, it is true! You've made it this far! I respect you for that...But this is where your trip ends, Mario!" He hid it well, but there was a hint of nervousness to his voice. "I, the great and powerful King Goomba, will to see to it that's true!"

"Haha! You hear that, Mario! Not one step farther! You scared, now?" Red goaded.

"Bah ha! Yeah, you're scared all right! Wanna say you're sorry!?" It was Blue this time.

Mario wasn't really impressed.

"But wow..." Goombario said in awe, "That Goomba King is really huge! I mean, look at him! He looks very powerful!" Despite himself, he felt a bit intimidated.

"..."

"...Oh, but who cares about how strong he looks? You're much stronger!" Goombario smiled. He had almost forgotten who he was with! ...Almost.

"Beat him up, King Goomba! We've got your back!" Red piped up.

"Yeah! We'll teach him and that punk Goomba who thinks he's so high and might just for hanging around Mario a thing or two!" Blue added, quite bitterly.

Red and Blue's encouragement, along with Goombario's shocked outburst seemed to make the King more confident. "Ready to face my wrath, Mario? You'd better be!" He easily cleared the building and landed in front of the Plumber and the traitor Goomba. He easily dwarfed them and laughed as Mario braced himself for a battle. It felt great to be so much bigger than before! "Leave him to me!" He boomed out to Red and Blue.

* * *

 **...And _wow_. I didn't really expect to take so long on this chapter. :v Maybe it's justifiable, since a lot of things did happen in this one? Eh, either way, it's out now, and you can all enjoy it~ Toad Town is close, and there's plenty of places to visit and people to check up on...I wonder where they'll go first?**

 **And just one last time in this chapter, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites, guys! C:**


End file.
